Dobby Daddy
by Dear. Dark. Destiny
Summary: Draco goes on with his life, forgetting his real father and thinking Lucius is his real father. Till he meets him. His world will be turned upside down. AVPM/AVPS fanfic Father/son


Draco Malfoy, racist, hater of Muggles and Mudbloods alike, with parents who helped kill Harry Potter's mum and dad frolicked back to his home during the summer. He had completely forgotten about his father. His _true_ father.

"Mummy! I'm ho-ome! Your little Ducky Dragon is ho-ome!" Draco called out to his mum after coming home from quidditch practice. He was humming a sort of "…can't draw, only reads books…" and dancing in the way Steamboat Mickey does in those old cartoons.

"Ducky Dragon Draco! My little Ducky Dragon!" Narcissa bent down and rubbed her nose on her son's in an affectionate way. He scrunched up under her Eskimo kisses. "You're home! How was my little Draco's practy wacty?" Draco blushed and straightened up.

"It was purely professional, mother, you wouldn't understand. Psh." He sort of scoffed sort of laughed in an embarrassed way.

"I'm sure I _would _Ducky Dear!" she said, sitting down in an armchair and pulling him and all his quidditch attire on her lap. "Tell me _all_ about it Draco."

"Well." He started out in a confident, 'I'm going to tell you a story now', prideful way. "I was fastest and bestest and all the other boys and girls loved me, like always. Even that Harry Potter loves me and wants to be my best friend. I'm so popular, mummy! My coach _adores _me and that Hermione Granger…mmm…she comes to watch me play every practice. She says she's there for Potter, but I know that she's there for me." He sighed at the last part, looking up into space, imagining things that he could do with Hermione Granger.

"Ooh Ducky! Have you gotten laid yet?" Narcissa loved the juice and her son's life was her bright spot of the day.

"No, Mummy, not yet, but I'm working on it…" he was still dreaming up 'Things I Could Do With Hermione Granger' his list so far consisted of:

_Things I Could Do With Hermione Granger:_

_Hug her till they both died_

_Take her boobies and go BRRRRRRRRRRRR_

_Remove a strand of hair from her face then kiss her on the mouth_

_Kiss her till they both ran out of breath_

_Take her boobies and go BRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

_Ask her to marry me_

_Take her boobies and go BRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

_Make love to Hermione Granger_

_Take her bobbies and go BRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

_Be her date to the Hogwart's annual Valentine's Feelerup Dance_

"Well I want Grandbabies!" she said clapping her hands together in a giddy school girl fashion.

"Ugh! Not _yet _mother! I'm only a third year! God!" Draco made a disgusted gesture and turned his head from his elated mother.

"Draco, don't tell me you _haven't _already made a list of things you would like to do with her…because you can't fool me, I know you have! I know you have my little Drakky Wakky!" she pinched his cheeks and squinted her eyes affectionately.

"Psh…psh! I haven't, just so you know! I haven't…" he wasn't very convincing, and he knew it, so he got up to go upstairs to his room.

"Oh, first Draco, there is someone I would like you to meet." She said, all seriousness shown on her face.

"Who—who is it?" Draco asked, confused at his mother's change in tone, but before she got to answer, Lucius Malfoy came home from work.

"Good day wench…little poof." He said, acknowledging both Draco and his mother with rhythmic nods. He set his briefcase down and pirouetted to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"Papa! You're back!" Draco was ecstatic. He loved his father, even though he did not love him back.

"What do you want you little poof?" Lucius asked, staring Draco up and down in a disapproving manor.

"I drew you a picture before quidditch practice started! It's of me, mummy, you and Hermione Granger! I think I did rather well on the shading of your pirate shirt! But don't worry, I will hang it up in my room." Draco showed his father the crayon drawn picture of the big family and spat, rolling his eyes.

"You are not even my son. I'm going to Hogsmeade." He muttered, glaring daggers into Draco's eyes, but Draco just shrugged. Lucius went outside and disapparated.

Narcissa was twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Who were you going to show me mummy?" Draco cocked his head to the side like a confused dog.

"Your father, son." She replied gravely.

"Wha—I just—he was—disapparated—what!" he stuttered, flabbergasted.

In the other room a loud crack occurred and a familiar looking house elf walked through the doorway.

"Remember Dobby, Darling Dragon?" she gave a small sorry shrug and stepped back.

"Pa-pah?" Draco gasped.

They ran at each other in slow motion and hugged. It would be the beginning of a wonderful relationship between father and son. Dobby and Draco. *tear*

**A/N**

**I have wanted so badly to write an AVPM/AVPS fanfic and here it is, finally! I hope those Starkidpotter fans like it! :D I loved making Narcissa like that. It was so much fun. **

**Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR and AVPM/AVPS belongs to starkid.**

**Happy writings**

**Caroline**


End file.
